Love Stories in the Mansion
by xxKawaiiOtaku76xx
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in the Smash Mansion! The girls want to do something for their love ones, so what are they going to do? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1: It's Valentine's Day!

**Hi guys!**

**I've decided to make some Valentine's Day pairings! This is dedicated to Greentabbycat and Catluvur who are just awesome friends!**

**This is a little twist to Greentabbycat's story, "My Smash Fantasy". She was going to find a way to send a picture of Pit to me, so I wanted to do something for her!**

**These are the pairings:**

**TabbyXSnake**

**CorrineXLink**

**WhinnieXIke**

**PitXStar**

**Four chapters for 4 pairings! I can handle that! Alright, let's get started!**

**I own nothing except Star. She belongs to me.**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"Tabby and Snake, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Corrine chanted happily. Tabby came out of the living room, upset. Snake had the speechless face.

"Corrine, you little-" Tabby started.

Corrine grinned. "You can't hurt me today!"

"What's so special about today that I can't hurt you like any other day?"

Corrine gasped. "Are you saying that you don't know what today is?"

Tabby tilted her head, confused. "No, besides the fact it's February 14-"

"WHINNIE, WHERE ARE YOU?" Corrine yelled.

~Outside the Smash Mansion~

"Ah, so peaceful. Now I can meditate". Whinnie sighed as she started to meditate. Star was on the steps, cleaning her sword and trying not to kill Bowser after what he did to her sword. Pit and Link were playing basketball with Ike and Marth. So far, Ike and Marth were winning as Ike made a 3-pointer shoot.

Link frowned. "This game isn't fair."

Pit glared at Ike. "Since there are some people who are taller than other players."

Ike smirked. "Aw, are you guys whining? Alright, we'll go easy on you."

Link flinched. "You? Go easy on us? Laughable!"

Marth smiled. "You want to see us make 3-pointer shoots while you can do nothing about it, or we go easy on you?"

Pit was about to say something when Corrine burst outside.

"WHINNIE, ARE YOU HERE?"

"Nice to see you too, Corrine. " Star muttered.

Corrine looked at Star. "Star, where's your spirit?"

"What spirit? It's not like today is special-"

"TODAY IS VALENTINE'S DAY, GIRL! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN? OR THE FACT THAT WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR A WHILE THAT YOU'VE FORGOTTEN? DO ME A FAVOR AND REMEMBER!"

"You can always let me go." Star said. Corrine was grabbing Star's jacket.

"Oh, sorry." Corrine let go. Star flattened the collar.

"So, can I help you?"

Corrine made a face. "Don't say that, makes you look like you're about to take my order at Burger King."

"I am taking your order. Why do you need Whinnie?"

Corrine sighed. "Tabby forgot that today is Valentine's Day, so I need Whinnie to explain it to her!"

"Why can't you explain it yourself?"

"Because I'm not good at explaining!" Corrine whined.

"You're explaining this right now. " Star said. Link and Ike laughed at Corrine's pointless thought.

Pit walked up to them and asked, "What's Valentine's Day?"

There was an awkward silence.

Star blinked, and then said to Corrine. "And you thought that I was brain-dead."

"Hey! I asked a question, I need an answer!" Pit pouted.

"Corrine, Whinnie is right there. "Star pointed to the direction.

"Oh, thank you!" Corrine hugged Star.

"Corrine, let go of me." Star winced a Corrine's hugging.

"No!"

"Corrine!"

"It's Valentine's Day! I wanna give hugs!"

"Hug somebody else except me!"

"Tabby doesn't want a hug!"

"Link does!"

"HEY! I'M STILL HERE WITH A QUESTION!" Pit yelled.

Corrine ran to Link, gave him a hug, a kiss, and went to Whinnie.

Pit looked at Star. "So…"

Star sighed. "Valentine's Day is a day to show someone how you feel, show that you care, and all that other caring stuff."

Pit was confused. "Star?"

"Yes?" Star went back to cleaning her sword.

"There are 365 days in a year, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, why can't you show someone that you care during those 364 days? Why today? Can't you show someone that you care in those 364 days?"

Star stopped, looked at Pit, then at her sword, then at Pit again.

"You know Pit, I never thought of it that way. Thanks." Star walked inside the mansion. Pit stood there for a moment, and then ran to Link, who was smiling.

"Hey, Link. Should I do something for Star?"

"You welcome, Corrine. I love you, too." Link mumbled, smiling and staring off in space.

Marth smirked. "He's in Corrine's love spell again. To answer your question, you should."

Pit grinned, and ran inside. Marth sighed, and also went inside, leaving Link standing, still in Corrine's love spell.

~Meanwhile…~

Tabby sighed in relief. "That was too close."

Snake smiled. "Yeah, but they still know about us."

Tabby shrugged. "So what? It's not like there's something wrong with us…right?"

Snake shook his head rapidly. Tabby laughed. "Ok, I get it! Don't worry, I was just joking."

There was a moment of silence.

Tabby said, "Maybe I'll go because Star will…"

"Yeah, me too. See you?"

"Yeah, see you." Tabby said as she watched Snake leave.

"Looks like somebody has the Valentine spell."

Tabby jumped, and was about to kick them, when she realized it was Star.

"Oh, sorry Star. You just surprised me."

"Don't I always?" Star smiled her half smile.

Tabby frowned. "Star?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Valentine's Day, and I want to do something for Snake."

Star sighed. "I got an idea."

"What?"

"Sing him a song."

"SING HIM A WHAT?" Tabby yelled.

Star made a face. "Gosh, I was just giving you ideas. Don't make a fuss over it."

Tabby sighed. "Sorry, but what song?"

Star thought about this. "How about Bad Romance by Lady Gaga?"

Tabby smiled. "Perfect. Are you going to sing a song for Pit?"

Star beamed. "Totally!"

"What song?"

"Konayuki by Remioromen."

"That Japanese song?"

"Yeah, Pit loves that song."

"Don't sing that song. It's too depressing. No offense."

"It's ok, I'm use to it." Star smiled. "So, maybe we should do a talent show?"

Tabby jumped. "A talent show! Perfect! I need to practice then!"

Tabby ran off, leaving Star alone. Star sighed. "Alone once again."

"Not necessarily."

Star turned around, and saw Link, finally out of Corrine's love spell.

"So, it's Valentine's Day?"

"Guess so." Star replied.

Link looked at her. "Ok, tell me what's wrong because you may act like this, but you don't act that depressed. Tell me."

Star sighed. "You know that song that that Tabby sings a lot?"

Link flinched. "You mean Teenage Dream by Katy Perry? Yeah, why?"

"It's stuck in my head and I'm sick of it! I need another song stuck in my head instead of this one!"

Link smiled an evil smile. "Oh, that will be easy." Link got his iPod and put it on the speaker, and started singing along with the song.

_Shawty's like a melody in my head,_

_That I can't keep out._

_Got me singin' like, na na na na, everyday._

_Like my iPod stuck on replay…_

"Oh God, not that song." Star groaned.

Link smiled while sticking his tongue out, and kept singing.

_Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na, everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay_

Remember the first time we met  
You was at the mall wit you friend  
I was scared to approach ya  
But then you came closer  
Hopin' you would give me a chance

Who would have ever knew  
That we would ever be more than friends  
We're real worldwide, breakin all the rules  
She like a song played again and again

That girl, like something off a poster  
That girl, is a dime they say  
That girl, is a gun to my holster  
She's runnin through my mind all day, ay

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)

See you been all around the globe  
Not once did you leave my mind  
We talk on the phone, from night till the morn  
Girl you really changed my life  
Doing things I never do  
I'm in the kitchen cooking things she likes

We're real worldwide, breakin' all the rules  
Someday I wanna make you my wife  
That girl, like something off a poster  
That girl, is a dime they say  
That girl, is the gun to my holster  
She's runnin through my mind all day, ay

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)

I can be your melody  
Oh girl that could write you a symphony  
The one that could fill your fantasies  
So come baby girl let's sing with me  
Ay, I can be your melody  
Oh girl that could write you a symphony  
The one that could fill your fantasies  
So come baby girl let's sing with me

Ay, na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Shawty got me singin',  
Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na  
Now she got me singin

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)

"Well, how was that? Good enough that it's stuck in your head?" Link laughed.

Star glared at him. "I hate you."

Link grinned. "Whoa, harsh words. 'Hate' is a strong word."

Star sighed. "I _dislike _you. Better?"

"All better." Link laughed, and walked off.

Star rolled her eyes in disgust, and then sighed. "How in world of eggs does Corrine get along with that dude?"

Star got up and walked to the living room.

**-Don't read-**

**Wow, this was longer than I expected. XD So how was it? Good? Bad? Long? Tell me by clicking that button right there!**

**People who just **_**love **_**Iyaz, Link sang 'Replay' by him. I just love that song!**

**Next chapter: Tabby and Snake**

**See ya'll!**

**~ABS**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dangerous Couple

Hi guys!

I'm sorry guys for not updating! I had an essay on Coastal and Plateau Indians, and now I have another essay to work on. I warned you about honor classes. But I will get this finish, even if it's past Valentine's Day!

Alright, here we go!

Chapter 2: Tabby and Snake

"I want your love and I want your revenge. You and me could write a Bad Romance…" Tabby sang along with her iPod.

Pit was walking by her room when he heard her singing.

"Whoa, I guess Corrine is the only one with the talent." He said.

Tabby came out of her room, dancing like a dork when she noticed Pit, then blushed in embarrassment. "He he, did you just see that?"

Pit nodded.

Tabby smacked her forehead. "Crap! I'm going to get it this time!"

Pit smiled. "I won't tell anyone. Your…dance routine is safe with me."

Tabby raised her eyebrows. "Dance routine? I'm not doing a dance routine. I'm just…singing with the music and dancing along with it. Is there something wrong with that?"

Pit shook his head, and then asked, "Why are you singing?"

Tabby frowned. "Last time I check it wasn't against the law to sing when you want to."

Pit rolled his eyes. "Really, Tabby, why were you singing? You don't sing all the time like Corrine, you know."

Tabby sighed, and sat down. "I want to make a surprise for Snake. So it was Star's idea to let me sing a song. We're doing a talent show."

"Really? And I wasn't informed about it?" Pit sat down along with her.

Tabby nudged him. "Oh, get over it! Now you know!"

Pit laughed, and then smiled. "Should I sing a song for Star then?"

"Your choice," was all Tabby said. Tabby went back to her room.

Pit sighed. "How will I find the perfect gift for Star?"

~Meanwhile~

Star's POV

"Gah! I can't sing!" Snake burst into the living room. I blinked, and sighed. "I can never get any peace and quiet around here."

"Star, I need your help!" Snake exclaimed.

I backed away slightly. "If it's about committing suicide, I'm out."

Snake rolled his eyes. "Star, I'm not that bad."

"Have you seen yourself?" I made a face.

"I save people…..sometimes." Snake said.

"Uh huh. Well, what do you need from me?"

Snake's face went worried. "I need you to write a song for me."

I raised my eyebrows. "And why is that?"

"I can't write a song and I want to give a song to Tabby. She deserves something sweet because she's the kindest thing ever."

"Obviously, you don't know her too well." I muttered. "So, you want me to write you a song?"

Snake nodded rapidly. I sighed. "Alright, but it will take at least 2 weeks max-"

"2 WEEKS? ARE YOU SERIOUS? BUT I NEED THE SONG! NOW!" Snake screamed while grabbing my collar. I guess I have to iron it again.

"Snake, calm down, I'm not Superman who can do things super fast. It takes me at least 1 week to get started. It's not the easy, you know."

Snake growled in frustration, and then said, "Well, at least tell me a good song to sing!"

I rolled my eyes. "Just give Tabby a box of chocolate or something. It's not that hard. She'll be happy at whatever you give her, alright?"

Snake frowned, and then walked away. I shook my head, and then started strumming a song I heard on the radio.

When I was about to sing the chorus, Ike burst into the room.

"STAR, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Why do people want me? There are other people in the world. Gosh, I'm not that special. "I muttered under my breath.

Ike came, panting. I rolled my eyes. "What did you do, run a mile?"

"No, I ran 4 MILES!" Ike yelled.

"Why did you run 4 miles, because you know you will never beat Sonic."

Ike frowned. "Haha, very funny. No, I came here to ask you-"

"To see if I could write a song for you to Whinnie and the answer is no." I was getting annoyed with guys almost breaking the door and asking me if I could write them a song. Gee, just get your love ones chocolates!

Ike gasped. "Is Lucario teaching you how to read minds, because I was about to say that."

I shook my head. "No, he isn't. The same thing happen to me with Snake. He asked the exact same question to me. JUST GET WHINNIE CHOCOLATES AND FLOWERS OR I WILL TOSS YOU! UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes, ma'am." Ike said quietly, and then ran off.

I growled when Link came into the room.

"GET OUT AND DON' T ASK ME ANY QUESTIONS!"

"I just want a milk shake. Garsh." Link mumbled, and walked off.

~Later at Night~ (Now the fun begins!)

Normal POV.

"Hello, smashers. Welcome to this special night, as the humans call-"

"VALENTINE'S DAY!" All the humans yelled while the…err…non-humans looked at them in confusion.

Wario snorted. "What's so special about Valentine's Day? It's just a stupid holiday for tweebs like you."

"This holiday, "Star started, "is a day to show someone that you care a lot. Now, if you say one more negative, YOU WILL NEVER SEE DAYLIGHT AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME?"

"…" Wario hesitated.

"Just say yes." Whinnie said quietly.

Wario smirked. "No."

Star made a face in disgust, and then said, "Lucky you its Valentine's Day or I would have gotten all my weapons and hit you like crazy."

Master Hand sighed. "As I was saying, tonight is very special and wouldn't have arrange without Star."

Everyone clapped for Star, who smiled her half smile. Pit clapped like crazy that Tabby had to smack his head to stop.

Master Hand continued, "This is a talent show. People that want to sing can come up here and sing, perform, or whatever you people do. Have fun and good luck. Tabby, you're first."

"Say what? I wanted to be last." Tabby said, but hardly anyone heard her because everyone was cheering. Tabby glanced at Star, who was also shock.

Tabby grabbed the microphone and said, "Ok, who ever changed the list is now in trouble, but I guess I can sing now. Ok, here we go!"

Music starts to play loudly.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, your bad romance

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! )  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)

I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my rear window  
Baby your sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)

You know that I want you  
('Cause I'm a freak bitch baby! )  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad, bad romance

I want your loving and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! )  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk passion baby  
Work it  
I'm a freak bitch, baby

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends

Je veux ton amour  
Et je veux ta revanche  
Je veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I don't wanna be friends  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
I don't wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance!

I want your loving and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance  


When Tabby was finished, everybody cheered like idiots. Screaming, yelling, whistling, everything. Tabby smiled, and got down the stage.

When she got down, Star ran to her, and muttered, "I'm sorry, Tabby. This wasn't supposed to happen. You were supposed to be second. Somebody must have changed the list."

"Aw, who cares, everybody loves me!" Tabby started dancing.

Tabby danced a little too crazy, and would have tripped if Snake didn't catch her.

Tabby was smiling. "Well, I would have hurt my head if you didn't catch me. Thank you very much."

Snake and Tabby stood in this position for a few seconds. They would have been there longer if Tabby didn't say, "Ok, this is now getting awkward. You can let go of me any time now."

"Oh, sorry." Snake let her go.

"Finally he got lost in her eyes. He's been trying to do that forever." Link whispered to Corrine. Corrine giggled.

Snake blushed like crazy, and then said, "Tabby, these are for you." He handed her a box of chocolates.

Star smiled, and thought, "I guess he did listen to me."

"And one more thing." Snake took a deep breath. Tabby looked around, curious.

Snake closed his eyes, and kissed Tabby.

Tabby jumped, but then was in much pleasure as Snake.

After they parted, Tabby smiled, "This has to be the best Valentine's Day ever." Snake smiled, and kissed her again.

Corrine, Whinnie, and everybody else cheered like crazy. Star smiled, and went up to the stage.

"Well, people, we weren't really expecting that. But give it up for the dangerous couple!"

Everyone laughed at Star's joke, and clapped.

Snake nodded. "The very best."

**-Don't read-**

**Oh, looks like the dangerous couple finally kissed! Woo! I'm sorry again for not updating but now I finally have the time to squeeze the other 3 chapters in sometime this week!**

**Next chapter: Corrine and Link**

**See ya'll!**

**~ABS**


	3. Chapter 3: The Crazy and Quiet Couple

**Hola amigos!**

**Wow, two days of late start. That is awesome! And it gives me more time to update this Valentine's Day Special! Woo! I noticed that Star seems too much of a Mary Sue, so I have to make her a little less…Mary Sue-ish. I don't want to talk a lot because I might lose my idea in my head! So here we go!**

**Chapter 3: Corrine and Link (The Crazy Couple)**

"Alright, that was Tabby singing 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga. Now, the next singer is-"

"Hey, what kind of name is Lady Gaga?" Bowser interrupted.

Star glared at him. "It's her name, got it?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Bowser rolled his eyes but silence. He didn't want to be hurt like the time she did toss him. He got a big bruise on his head from that toss.

"Ahem! Anyway, the next contestant is Corrine with a duet with Link!" Master Hand shouted.

"Yeah, go Corrine! Knock them dead!" Tabby yelled.

"Good luck!" Whinnie screamed out.

Star blinked. "Guys, you know that you don't have to yell because no one is clapping yet."

Tabby and Whinnie looked around, and Star was right. It was so quiet that you could hear a pencil drop. Everyone stared at Tabby and Whinnie.

Tabby frowned. "Gee, sorry! Just trying to cheer for a-"

"Tabby, I'm trying to start the song! Please be quiet!" Link whispered loudly. Tabby pouted, while Whinnie giggled. Star rolled her eyes.

Corrine took a deep breath. "The song that I am going to sing is 'Tell Me That You Love Me' by Victoria Justice featuring Leon Thomas lll. So Link there, "Corrine pointed at Link, "is going to play the piano and sing with me! So I hope you enjoy it!"

Corrine nodded at Link, who started playing the piano. Link started singing.

_Ooh, …_

_The situations turns around enough to figure out that someone else has let you down._

_So many times, I don't know why, but I know we can make it as long as you say it._

_So tell me that you love me, yeah. Tell me that I take your breath away._

_And maybe if you take one more, then I would know for sure, there's nothing left to say._

_Tell me that you love me, anyway._

_Tell me that you love me, anyway._

_Ooh…_

Link plays the piano, his body flawlessly swaying with his music. Corrine swaying her body also, mesmerized at the music.

_Waking up besides yourself and what you feel inside is being shared with someone else._

_Nowhere to hide, I don't know why, but I know we can make it, as long as you say it._

_So tell me that you love me, yeah, and tell me that I take your breath away._

_And maybe if you take one more, then I would know for sure, there's nothing left to say._

_Tell me that you love me, anyway._

Link playing the piano again. Star nodding her head, smiling. "He's not half bad. He's pretty good."

_Show me, look what we found, turn it around every day. I can hear what you say._

_Now I know we can make it, if you tell me that you love me, yeah. _

_And tell me that I take your breath away. _

_And if you take one more…_

_So tell me that you love me, yeah! Tell me that I take your breath away! _

_And maybe if you take one more, then I would know for sure, there's nothing left to say._

_Tell me that you love me…anyway._

By then, Link was standing up, playing the last chord on the piano. When he was done, everyone screamed like crazy that Link fell backwards in surprise. Corrine grinned like she just won the lottery. Even Ganondorf was clapping. Tabby and Whinnie were screaming their heads off, while Star flinched at their screaming, but got over it and got on stage.

"Thanks to Link for playing the piano and give it up for The Crazy Couple!"

Link and Corrine looked at each other, then at Star.

"Who said we're crazy? We're not crazy!" Link yelled out, while Corrine nodded in agreement.

Star smirked. "Have you seen yourselves? Well, anyway, take it as a compliment. Alright, let's do the next contestant! Give it up for Whinnie!"

Whinnie blushed so hard it would make tomatoes ashamed of themselves. Ike winked at her, which made her blush even harder. Tabby shook her head. "That girl is going to explode. Ike, stop making her blush!"

"Sorry, just trying help her." Ike replied.

Tabby snorted. "Oh yeah, you're so helping her. GO WHINNIE! DO NOT LET IKE DISTURB YOU!"

"Hey, that's not nice!" Ike glared at her. Tabby rolled her eyes. "Since when was I nice to you?"

"You have a point." Ike muttered.

Whinnie took a deep breath, but instead of exhaling, she choked on air. Corrine looked at Samus. "See, I told you it was possible to choke on air," while Samus rolled her eyes in disbelief. Whinnie smiled at everyone nervously.

"I-I'm sorry about that, everyone. I-I choked on air. Yes, it's possible. Ask Corrine. She tripped on air."

Everyone laughed. Corrine smiled. "Yeah, that's me."

"Anyway," Whinnie continued, "the song I'm going to sing is 'Chemicals React' by Aly and Aj. So…hope you enjoy it!"

Music started to play loudly. Whinnie took a deep breath.

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast_

_[Chorus]__  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react_

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe

We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny

_[Chorus]__  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react_

Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

_[Chorus]__  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_

We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
we jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love

But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react) 

Whinnie finished, and everyone screamed and clapped. Ike was clapping like crazy. Tabby and Corrine were screaming, cheering for their friend. Whinnie blushed, and smiling, she got off the stage. Ike took her hands.

"So beautiful, but not as beautiful as you." He muttered in her ear. Whinnie giggled. Star sighed. "If you're going to do that, at least go to a room!"

"Jealous?" Ike said to Star. Star rolled her eyes."Go wish for that to happen, Ike. It's not going to happen." Star walked up to the stage.

"Yeah, a nice little tune to brighten up our days! Now, let's take a little break after all that singing, and let's go eat!"

Star didn't have to say it twice, because when she said eat, everyone rushed out of the living room to the commons. Star sweat-dropped. "Well, that was easier than I thought."

"Really?" Marth said as they started walking to the commons. Star nodded.

Marth chuckled. "Sometimes it's not easy. You were just lucky because you said 'let's go eat!' "

Star smiled. "Yeah, and I saw Tabby run out the door before I said anything, too."

~Meanwhile~

Corrine's POV

Yah, go food! Peach and Zelda must be the best cooks in the world! All the food around here is amazing! Man, I wish I could cook like that, but when I tried to one time, I almost burn the whole mansion down. Star said I should stick with singing. I agreed with her.

Oh, wow! These chocolates truffles are delicious! I can't help myself. I'm so addicted to them!

"Link, you should try these truffles! They are so good!"

Link smiled. "You like them? I made them. An old Hylian recipe I found in Zelda's cookbook. I knew you would like them."

I stuffed everyone I could hold in my mouth, but when I looked at Link, he was laughing. I gulped my chocolates down my throat. "What's so funny?"

Link pointed to my chin, looking very suspicious about it. "Hey, you got chocolate on your chin."

I tried to look at my chin, but instead, Link kissed me.

I jumped back in surprise, because usually I make the first move, but this was different. A good different.

When we finally broke apart, Link smirked. "Did you see that coming?"

I shook my head. Link laughed, and I laughed, but I didn't really know why he's was laughing about. Whatever! This was the best Valentine's Day ever!

"Wheee!" I yelled, while Link looked at me, smiling and looking confused.

~Somewhere…on the balcony?"

Ike's POV

Oi, I'm so nervous.

Well, Link was successful, I mean, _finally _he makes the first move. Gosh, he can't have Corrine make the first move all the time. What about me? Whinnie was standing there on the balcony, her hair blowing with the wind.

She's beautiful. It's official.

I walked up behind her, and hugged her. She jumped in surprise, but the relaxed when she realized it was me. "Oh, Ike, it's only you."

I chuckled. "Who else would do this?"

She leaned on my back. "Nobody."

"Good, because I like being the only one." I stood on the balcony with her for a few moments. I was suppose to make my move, but I don't know what to say! Man, what kind of dork am I?I was about to say something when Whinnie turned around. "Ike, may I ask you a question?"

I nodded. Whinnie smiled. Oh gosh, my heart is pounding hard.

"Well, you look worried, so I think the reason is that you want to make the first move on me. Is that true?"

I tried to speak, but I couldn't. How did she…know?

I closed my eyes and was about say to her I wasn't worried, but I couldn't because she kissed me.

There goes my plan on making the first move.

She left my lips, and smiled. I smiled along with her.

This wasn't such a bad day after all.

**-Don't read. Just a random line.-**

**Oi, this was a bit longer than I intended, but it still works! Now, I know that I have been updating slow, and I'm sorry to say, I won't be updating this week because first, I need to go to my brother's first piano lesson. Second, I need to go to my violin lessons. Third, I got a concert at my school coming up this week. Finally, I have a competition on Saturday, so I need to practice like CRAZY. So I'm going to be so busy it won't be even funny. But I hope I can get this finish soon so I can update ****1 Liter of Tears****. That story is going to get sadder, trust me. So, have a good day! XD**

**See ya'll!**

**~ABS**


	4. Chapter 4: The Sweet Couple

Hi people!

Sorry I have not updated in such a long time! I feel so terrible. T_T But I'm back for a little while to at least to finish this chapter.

Alright, last chapter and then…

Chapter 4: The Actually Normal Couple…NOT.

"Alright, now we have the big finale! Introducing…Star Kazami!" Master Hand exclaimed. Everyone cheered though they knew that if you went overboard with your cheering, Star can get…cranky.

Star walked up to the stage, and smiled. "Ok, you can stop cheering now."

Everyone gradually silence.

"You may not hear me sing a lot, but I am going to sing because of this special occasion. Alright, here we go!"

Music starts to flow into everyone's ears. Pit whispered into Tabby's ear. "What is she singing tonight?"

Tabby shrugged. "She didn't tell me. And I don't know this music. Maybe a new album."

Pit shrugged as well, and looked.

Star started to sing.

_Oooh yeah woahhhh_

My pulse is getting fast  
My heart is gonna crash  
Hey, I got something to say to you  
We've been on overdrive  
Maybe we should take some time...apart

I'm always on the road and putting on a show  
I know you're really trying to keep up with me  
Baby, we're compatible  
But you must be sick of all the bull- I pull...on you

Now, I'm having second thoughts about us  
I think I like it like it was  
I know I shut the system down  
But now I wanna bring it back up

[chorus]  
We need a reset, don't wanna regret  
Not making it up with you  
You and I are fading from the screen  
Can we prevent a freeze?  
We're losing power, and we're spinning down  
Suddenly back up... dedicated now  
We crashed, but we can turn it  
Around and around and around  
After a reset

'Ey start it up again yeah oh  
Start it up, yeah

I'm tired of the nights without you by my side  
We only seem to text and e-mail  
So you come on the road  
Maybe we don't have to fall... apart  
It's working for a while  
But I see through your smile  
This isn't the life you signed up for  
You tell me it'll be okay  
As you board a different plane back to where you were

Now, are you having second thoughts about us  
I know that I'm still in love  
I know I shut the system down  
But don't you wanna bring it back up?

(Chorus)

_We need a reset, don't wanna regret  
Not making it up with you  
You and I are fading from the screen  
Can we prevent a freeze?  
We're losing power, and we're spinning down  
Suddenly back up... dedicated now  
We crashed, but we can turn it  
Around and around and around  
After a reset_

[rap]  
Hey hey! Pakinggan mo naman ako (please listen to me)  
Hey hey! I think this is the way na dapat gawin (the way it should be done)  
Reset! Sana naman ika'y sang-ayon din (I hope you also agree)  
To all the things that I'm gonna say  
I wish ika'y pumayag din (hope you will agree)  
Mag-aagree ka ba? (will you agree?)  
If I tell you that -  
Magsimula tayo para tayo'y sobrang happy na (let's start over again, so we can really be happy)  
We should reset all this  
Ibalik ang nakaraan (let's turn back the clock)

Start it up  
Start it up  
Oh baby  
Start it up again  
Ohhh  
Start it up

WE NEED A RESET~!

Fading from the screen  
Can we prevent a freeze?  
We're losing power, and we're spinning down  
Suddenly back up... dedicated now  
We crashed but we can turn it  
Around and around and around  
After a reset

Not making up with you  
You and I are fading from the screen  
Can we prevent a freeze?  
We're losing power, and we're spinning down  
Suddenly back up, dedicated now  
We crashed but we can turn it  
Around and around and around  
After a reset

Start it up again  
Start it up  
Start it up  
Wooohhhh

Don't want to fall apart again~

Star's voice echoed the room, and when Star was done, everyone screamed like crazy. Pit was clapping and yelling a bit too loud, but he didn't care. Star blushed a slight pink, and came down off the stage. Corrine and Whinnie hugged Star and Star turned slightly blue.

Tabby laughed. "Guys, you're killing her! Let the gal go. She needs to catch up with her heart."

Corrine and Whinnie let Star go and looked at her. Star was breathing heavily, but smiled at the two. "Finally, you both let me go. I thought I was going to die, and I haven't done my will yet!"

Everyone laughed, and Star laughed along with them. Pit grinned. "Star, you did awesome back there!"

Star nodded. "Thank you all."

Ike laughed. "Tabby, I know you're going to pull a prank on me."

Tabby frowned. "Um, no, I'm not. I was going to do one on Ganondork."

"Don't lie to me, missy. I know you going to do one. I've known you for a while. "Ike took a chair and sat down and then it came. A huge noise came from the seat. Ike jumped, then blushed.

Tabby laughed like crazy, Corrine and Whinnie giggled, and Link and Marth laughed until tears came out of their eyes. Star sighed. "That one is a classic."

Pit laughed. "Yeah, but you should have seen your face, Ike! Priceless!"

Everyone laughed. Star laughed along with them, then, without them noticing, she left to go outside.

Pit glanced at Star, who was walking outside. He decide to follow her. A surprise wouldn't kill him, right?

You can't judge a girl.

~Outside~

"It's good to not hear laughter once in a while." Star said as she kicked a pebble. It hit a tree and bounced and hit her ankle.

"Hmph! Stupid pebble!" Star cursed.

"You curse to pebbles, too?"

Star turned around, and Pit was standing there with the smile that always made Star's heart skip.

Star tried not to blush. "When a pebble hits you, you have to say something."

Pit laughed. "But you know it won't hear you. Don't kill me for this, but I think it's no help if you curse when a pebble hits you. Just saying."

Star blinked. "Yeah, I guess."

Suddenly, it started raining. Star frowned, looked up at the sky, then looked at Pit. "Really, rain? On Valentine's Day? I better go inside-"

"Who said we have to go inside when it rains?"

Star raised her eyebrows. "Um..the weather?"

Pit smiled, and took Star's hand and started dancing. Star muttered, "What are you doing? Trying to embarrass me?"

Pit shook his head. "I'm giving you your gift."

Star blushed, and danced along with him. They got drenched, but they had fun.

Star smiled. "This isn't so bad."

Pit smiled also. "This is the best Valentine's Day."

Star kissed him on the lips. They broke apart.

Star finished his line. "Ever." Star hugged him.

"Thank you."

Pit closed his eyes. "Your welcome."

THE END.

**Aw! Such a sweet ending! And it's my first! YAAH! Please review, and I'm done with this story! Now, when Christmas comes….**

**~ABS**


End file.
